dinosaur_island_bioniclesaurusfandomcom-20200213-history
Blizzard (episode)
Blizzard is the 10th episode of the third season of Dinosaur Island. It was uploaded on July 4 2015 and runs for 9 minutes 57 seconds. Plot The episode starts at the base of a huge, gnarled vine-covered jungle tree, Blizzard is sleeping. Blizzard slowly begins to rise from his slumber, it is still early morning only about 6 am. Despite how early it is, Blizzard is hungry, and he decides it is already late enough to go on the hunt. Little to no large herbivores are ever seen in these Southernmost forests, they are too dense to packed with vegetation. If Blizzard is to find suitable prey, he must go to the Southern Prairie. However is journey is even harder than it appears for not only is he in the middle of a forest, but he is also at the base of a very large hill. And right beyond the hill, is even more forest. Blizzard then begins his trek up the hill. Finally, he has reached the top of the hill. He is exhausted and he must stop to rest, at least for a few minutes. A few hours later, he is still going through the forest, however, he has almost reached his destination. Eventually, he reaches his destination, the southern prairie. Sure enough, there is a possible prey animal on the plains, that being a Miragaia. Blizzard then begins to stalk the Miragaia, approaching from the behind. Blizzard will need the element of surprise to kill this tough opponent. Blizzard, however, loses the element of surprise and misses his chance to bite the Miragaias neck, nonetheless, he is hungry and will not give up so easily. The Miragaia quickly turns around, swinging his tail spikes at Blizzard. Blizzard is managing to dodge them. But this can only last so long before he is hit. He continues to evade the Miragaias attacks, but he is suddenly struck by the tail spikes. He roars in pain, as his blood splatters onto a nearby tree. Blizzard is wounded, badly. The blood from the wound on his gut has dripped all the way down his right leg. He has been forced to back down, he can not possibly fight the Miragaia now. He lays down in the tall grass, he needs to rest. There is good news though, as the wound was not a stab, but a slice. Which means it did not go too deep into Blizzard's side. Still, though, he will have to rest for a few hours before he can get up and try to hunt again. A few hours later, Blizzard has gotten up and healed from his wounds a bit. He is still very hungry, and he is out hunting once again. Blizzard has spotted a possible target, that being a young Styracosaurus. Blizzard begins to stalk it, getting ever so closer. Blizzard then starts to charge, with the Styracosaurus seeing him charging, the chase is on. Blizzard chases the surprisingly fast Styracosaurus, ''and it is too fast for Blizzard to catch up to. Blizzard will have to wait and find food elsewhere. Clearly, he is not going to be able to catch any animals out on these vast plains. Later, Blizzard returns to the Southern forests. The wound on his belly is starting to get to him, the more he moves around, the more it hurts. Thankfully, it is not bleeding at all. But still, it is very painful, and if he does not rest soon, it could become infected. He lays down to take a nap, he has no choice but to rest. His wound hurts too much. Late in the afternoon, Blizzard awakens from his nap. The swelling around his wound has gone down, and he is feeling much better now. He is ready to go on the hunt, but first, he much quench his thirst. He knows that theirs a stream that he usually drinks from, somewhere in these huge forests. Now it is just the question of locating it. Thankfully, he has a very good sense of smell like the related ''Tyrannosaurus and he will be able to sniff his way to water soon enough. He has been traveling for hours, but finally, Blizzard has found his way to a source of water, a small creek. Blizzard moves closer to the stream, letting off a tired roar. He then leans in and takes a nice long sip. Finally, it appears that he has drunk his fill, but the good news doesn't stop there. Only a few meters away, is a possible prey item for Blizzard, being a Beelzebufo. Blizzard slowly approaches, and then he quickly thrusts his huge claws down into the water, with him successfully catching the frog. He begins to excitedly eat his kill, and he then roars in victory of surviving another day on Dinosaur Island. Appearing Characters * Blizzard Category:Episodes Category:Dinosaur Island Category:Dinosaur Island Episodes